euotopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Stone
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Use | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- } | ! Fourth } | }} |- } | ! Fifth } | }} |- } | ! Sixth } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Use Using the item will open a portal to the Shrine of Valor Obtaining the Red Stone To obtain the Red Stone, you must first complete the four quests given by Leeroy and Andrew in Shoreline. Afterwards, find Jackalyn in Montor West and use the "stones" keyword. You will recieve the quest Red Stone: Temple of Valor. Next, go to the Tangled Forest located in New Sosaria at (65' 73") and enter the portal that takes you deeper into the forest. Upon entering this area, head West and a bit to the North to find a cave entrance. Go through and follow a short path to the exit and you will find yourself on the East side of the Tangled Forest. Follow the path South to Josanna's Homestead. Northwest of here will be a path leading through the forest and across a few rivers. Continue following it and turn slightly South until you start seeing various ghosts and undead monsters, along with an altar(which serves as the Temple of Valor's entrance). Be very careful here - there are traps a good distance around the altar. Search or Blink to safely get to the altar, and enter it. The Temple of Valor is comprised of 6 rooms with various challenges. With stealth and blink(or black and cyan potions) it is possible to avoid the bigger threats: Room 1) contains Imps, Undead Lords and Daemons. Simply continue to the left of the room to proceed. You do not need to kill anything if you prefer sneaking by. Room 2) has a door on the left and a portal farther North. The red tiles are all trapped. The door leads to Balrons and is one-way. Room 3) has a lot of dragons of various colors. Follow the path to the right and south to a locked door. On the other side, a red dragon stands on the only bridge in the southern portion. Use stealth/black potions and blink/cyan potions if you cannot fight dragons yet. Room 4) is divided into two smaller rooms. The first has a couple dragons. Through a door at the southern end(unlocked) there will be a room with treasure to the West and room with lava and Daemons to the East. The Eastern door is the correct one. Room 5) has two paths leading towards the right, with Daemons and Balrons on each path. There are hidden doors on the left leading to portals to the next area. Room 6) is a 3 way split: Take the right path("the path of one who knows they are less Valorous than many others") and you will be teleported to the final room. The quest will complete and you will recieve the Red Stone. Several chests are in this room, and a portal leading out is in the Southeast section.